A tale of Woe
by coffeepyang
Summary: A girl who fell in love with a boy who became the reason for her current dilemma, a boy who grew up having to survive the responsibilities given to him, and another who learned how to love.
1. The Pink haired Lady

**Chapter 1**

It was late in the afternoon and most of the women and children were huddled inside \their homes preparing for their dinner. Men would still be lurking in the alleys drinking and having fun at the ladies who pass by. Stall vendors eventually carry their products inside their homes or keep them in crates for tomorrow's sale. But some people would pretend to wait for the incoming darkness just to get a glimpse of the lady with pink hair that passes every sunset carrying her huge basket of tomatoes atop her head. The beauty that would pass by the quiet homes of the villagers, enchanting the married men and kinky adolescents. She's the eyesore for the women in this village. The witch and her bewitching looks. But the girl would just calmly walk through the befuddled villagers and keep her eyes straight to the exit of Konohagakure.

She's just common passers-by. She never belonged in the village after all. She lived far away from her selling route.

Far away from the vulgar eyes of the other villages. In her home, she was safe, she was relieved.

As the sun started to set, Haruno Sakura checked her sale for the day, glancing at the now setting sun, she packed her things, stood up and prepare for her journey home.

This time, she got luck by her side; she almost sold off all her tomatoes leaving 5 pieces in her basket. She inwardly grinned. She started walking through the busy streets of the Mist village. She sure have gotten further away from home today, she sighed.

' _I wonder what's for dinner tonight? I shouldn't have gotten carried away and walk a mile just to sell these._ ' Sakura sighed. Ignoring a few people who walk along side her.

It was a vintage era, samurais were ruling the village of Konohagakure. A hidden village among the leaves. Ruled by the recent leader, and with his dolt of a son who would gladly accept the position when the time comes. Naruto Uzumaki.

Growing up never spoiled and bratty, everyone find it hard to believe when someone as high profiled like Minato Namikaze has a son living like a slob. To be safe in regards to dangers lurking in the shadows, Naruto was given the last name of his mother, Uzumaki.

Naruto would escape the harsh training in the manor all the time and would always end up in the hands of his current personal teacher, Jiraiya or as Naruto would call him as ero-sennin, and sometimes visit his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, or as what he always proclaims she is.

The pinkette sorted her things into her almost empty basket, propping herself off the bench, and dusting herself off. She hand combed her long locks and settled the basket atop her head. She smiled upon seeing the sunset overtaking the scenery. Walking back to where she trudged at dawn, she gracefully retraced her steps, knowing fully the path even with eyes closed.

The path to her home.

Walking through the villages of Mist and Konohagakure, she continued to ignore the catcalls of men eyeing her toes to her enchanting beauty.

"It's already dark, d'you think she'll pass here today?"

"Of course! That woman is consistent with her daily routine."

"You know the drill right?"

"Yeah, wait till we see that chick"

"You better do your job, the pay's higher than the original offer y'know."

"Just for one lady?"

"Yeah. The woman hates her-"

Passing by the strangers, Sakura turned to them and smiled innocently melting the hearts of the men with the conversation of her as their main topic. Grasping their chests, the men went stiff and could hear their hearts thumping rapidly.

Forgetting the reason why they were there in the first place.

Sakura continued her quiet walk after the small interaction with the two men who happened to be waiting for her, as she assumed.

Upon almost seeing the border of the village, she smiled triumphantly.

' _Finally.. I'm almost home'_

Taking another step to her walk, a sudden hand clamped her shoulders and got her to jump back and almost loosen her hold on the basket. She spun around and came face to face with the man she hesitated to meet every single day.

"A-ahh.. Naruto-sama" she sighed. Holding unto her basket, she faced the village's leader's son with respect and slight hesitation to his concern with her.

"Good evening Sakura-chan, I told you how many times to call me without honorifics! Why would you even deny that small privilege?"

An irked vein popped unto her temple.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but this is what I want to address the leader's son." She smiled to him, though he still find it annoying to hear that she still uses an honorific to his name.

"Hearing it is like we're not even friends Sakura-chan, like there's a barrier to our friendship." Pouting to relay his point to her. Sakura saw the saddened look of the man in front of her and couldn't afford to see him so down with just hearing her add honorifics to his name. she sighed in defeat.

Though it's true that she couldn't set things up higher between them further than acquaintances, because of some reason, she couldn't digest the sad look Naruto's giving her still, somehow it breaks her heart.

' _Friends_ ' Sakura's one fear, and made her avoid creating one due to past severed relationships. Looking back to the leader's son, she knew that he wants more than friendship and that scared her. That's a reason why she had to acknowledge him as an acquaintance who is a step below friendship, a safer position. She loves him so much that she thinks of him as a friend but still denied him of that position.

She doesn't want to lose him. Like the rest of them. Like her.

Grasping his chin to face her directly, from minty green to the ocean eyes of the man, Sakura sincerely smiled to him, almost giving him a heart attack due to the direct contact of her soft hands and her amazing eyes. like he just received a spear shot through his heart. Swallowing hard the lump of saliva forming in his throat. He was about to say something when Sakura beat her to it, she shook her head knowingly and stared back at Naruto with her sincere smile once again, stopping him further from anything.

" I'm sorry, can I call you with just Naruto then?"

Eyes widening, Naruto glomped at her petite form and nuzzled in her cherry coloured hair earning a surprised squeak from Sakura. Unbeknownst to their small conversation, some people gathered to stare at the rare exchange of the two, with the leader's son hugging the pinkette like he's holding unto his life, the people thought a wedding was about to ensue later on, earning some glares and disappointed looks from men, some even cried and wailed after seeing them hugging, or Naruto hugging and Sakura just patted him on his back. Naruto let go of Sakura, and she saw tears about to fall from his ocean blue eyes, she chuckled femininely, with her palm covering her mouth the guys behind them blushing madly at how graceful and perfect she is, with just even a chuckle coming from her made the guys fall head over heels for her what more can she do to enslave them thoroughly? Naruto just stood there, drinking in the form and actions she made, etching the beauty into his mind, memorizing the details of the beautiful woman in front of him.

After that small talk with her new friend, Sakura continued her way to her home, Naruto even offered to escort her outside the border but she hesitated and denied him of the chance to know her way home.

After finally walking minutes later, the moon already visible in the night sky, seeing the low pitched home and smoke coming out of the chimney, Sakura grinned knowingly.

" He's home"


	2. A Fateful encounter

Sorry for the long hiatus ahahaha. anywaysss here's chapter 2 :D

* * *

Sakura skipped through the thicket and found herself mesmerized by the place she calls home. She stepped inside her humble porch and found herself scanning the area, searching for the person she'd been longing to engage herself with.

Treading into the kitchen after placing the basket down at the living room, she saw the familiar back of a man busying himself over the kitchen sink. He wore his dark haori loosely and his sleeves folded neatly so he can work unto his cooking without restrictions. Sakura took the sight by heart; she knew he'll be gone in a matter of time. Walking on her tip toes, she snaked her palms under his busy arms and heard him sigh with content, as so did she.

"Mmm, I miss you so much.. " nuzzling under his armpits, she smiled when his scent reminds her of the fresh drop of rain seeping into the dry earth, she finds it rather pleasing and made her hug him even more.

She heard the knife being placed down, and her eyes travelled to the dark obsidian eyes of the man she loves. People see his eyes as cold and distant with murderous intent, but she sees them as warm and mysterious, like the man he really is.

He laced his hands to the small palms of Sakura, beckoning her to move in front of him, and she did so. Sandwiched between the kitchen counter and the man she loves, she blushed at the small space between them encouraging an intimate contact about to ensue, he slowly leaned in as he grabbed the counter behind her, restricting her from moving away, she blushed as he slowly leaned in to her face, softly pecking on the tip of her nose and her reddened cheeks, his eyes half lidded making her legs turn to jelly.

She placed her one hand to his chiselled chest, thankful that his haori was open at the front revealing sets of muscles that can turn girls into jelly in a second. Taking time to adore the chest where his heart is located, his gaze landed on her plump lips beckoning him to savage them but he restrained himself as he found another way to worship her rousing nerves, he eyed the open space between her head and shoulder and carefully yet slowly nipping at them, sucking and smelling the scent of sweet cherries and somehow the scent of tomatoes lingered, giving him sensations he can't control.

As he slowly kissed and sucked her creamy neck, he smirked when she finally moaned his name. Her hands that were once on his chest travelled to his hair and slightly tugged at the strands, his one hand moved to reach her loosened kimono, thinking of her supple breasts, he was displeased when he felt a cloth wrapped around her chest,

' _Chest binder... '_

Sakura, noticing his stiff demeanour, smiled when she knew the reason why. She was about to pull her chest binders off of her chest when suddenly a hand lay between her mounds and instantly pulled the cloth into shreds, shocked and confused as she saw the stray cloth falling dramatically beneath her, her breasts finally revealed and just like he imagined them to be, supple and erect. Fury was about to overcome her senses when he suddenly grabbed the perky mounds with both his palms, massaging them thoroughly and with passion. Sakura gasped for air when her breasts felt the cool hands of her lover, reeling in to his stimulating touch, she could feel him closing the space between them, his tongue tracing her neck filling her with his saliva, sucking along the way almost reaching the side of her plump cherry lips, leaving traces of red marks on her neck and beneath her chin as his hands pinching the stimulated bud on her mounds over and over again driving her to the edge of desire.

Sakura was left to balancing herself on the counter with both her hands, He paused for a while wanting to see the aroused state of his beloved Sakura, the accumulated sweat enhancing her beauty even more, glistening as the moon hovered above them reaching through the windows of their kitchen, illuminating the erotic face she have and the way she sexily huffed and puffed for air gave him the erection he needed, the erotic view of Sakura was entirely enough to give him the stimulation and passion to start the best part of love making.

Both knew once they start kissing it will lead to them making love till dawn and nothing can stop them when that happens, they were passionately in love and indulged with each other, and whenever they're separated, it gave them the urge to pounce each other every time they meet. minty green meets the dark obsidian eyes of the man she loves, leaning again as time seemed to stopped ticking, she slowly closed her eyes and as he did so too, slowly reaching out her nape and was about to close the distance between their breaths, coercing her to lean into his incoming first kiss after a month of not seeing him, desperate and needy, both found themselves instantly

jerking away.

Leaving a decent space between them after the pot boiled harshly, revealing the loud bubbling of steam for tonight's menu. Both panting acutely as Sakura's face reddened in embarrassment, and He, in a slightly caught off guard state. Even though they've been making love for quite a while now, they still felt like teenagers on their first night, though the man Sakura's in love with pretty much knows how to hide his reactions better than her.

After seconds passed by of staring off into space, Sakura finally reacted on her clothes and retouched herself to be presentable though she needed a lot more time with her chest open to view, she sighed in defeat after further adjustments, at least her breasts are covered with her kimono even though her erected nipples had to draw her lover's attention for a while, in a matter of seconds before finally noticing the hot pot her lover made, the man just stared at her with content, standing behind her as she concentrated on the cooking he was doing a while ago, he sighed in a pleasing manner that made Sakura's hairs stood up.

He sauntered to her position and leaned in to her ear, caressing her long tresses as he sniffed the scent of his favourite fruit. _'of course.'_

His ghostly breath made Sakura's neck tingle with arousal, Oh how he brought wonders to her body was a mystery she's been trying to crack.

" I think it's ready "

Even his whispers create another shot of desire, taunting Sakura's intimate part between her thighs. He smirked when he felt her shudder under his ghostly touch, feeling satisfied with her disappointed sigh when he left her to prepare for dinner, he walked to their living room, casting a knowing look at the basket on top of their coffee table, his favoured fruit lying inside the said basket, picking one up as he glanced at his woman in the kitchen, he smirked again.

* * *

In the village of Konohagakure, inside the Namikaze compound specifically up the two storey residence of the village leader, Uzumaki Naruto couldn't sleep at all, reliving the moment that occurred a while ago.

" Haruno Sakura… who are you?"

Sighing for the umpteenth time that night his mind wanders off to the beautiful pinkette and before he knew it, he reminisced the time when he first met her.

Smiling at the memory, he remembers the day, the time, the moment he met her on the river bank exactly near the waterfall where he trains a lot with his perverted teacher Jiraiya.

* * *

T'was the day when the Konoha council bashed the village leader's only son, the day he heard them of their intent to hinder his way on grabbing the Leader's position, his all-time dream to become someone like his father, but with the council hating and stabbing him on the back, he couldn't take it anymore and instantly bolted out of the hallway, through the village outskirts and into the place where he can meditate and calm his irking nerves.

The waterfall was one of the few places that can tame Naruto's inner demons, the peaceful environment calms his nerves, relieving the stress the council pressed upon his back. The waterfall's also kind of his secret hideout with only him and his teacher knew of it so far.

Sighing in relief, he strode to the small path that was created due to his constant visit to the waterfall. Remembering the way through the thicket, his eyes scanned the solemn area, everything was still the same, nothing's changed so far since the last time he visited, and that was just a week ago, but something caught his eyes for a moment, he stopped treading the narrow path and settled himself behind a tree, shielding his body with the shade of the tree and bushes. He adjusted his eyes to the bright sunlight as it reflected the waterfall, naturally making it glisten and sparkle. The change was, the girl with pink locks, wearing a white yukata in the early summer.

Mesmerized by her beauty, Naruto didn't have the courage to ask her up front for her name or any other reason just to talk to her.

Bitten by mosquitos and other bugs crawling their way to his body, Naruto resisted the urge to create noises that may startle the beauty ahead of him. Peaking more of where that beauty came from, he found her currently enjoying the sunlight and the water coming from the waterfall, oh nature, how you create a perfect being and the sight to see for him to appreciate, only for him to appreciate, only for him. He smiled at the thought.

then suddenly, when he was about to step closer to the beautiful nymph, he found himself stepping into a dog's feces, jolting towards the open, Naruto scrambled to his feet persistently trying to jerk the dog's crap off his sandals. Unbeknownst to his current dilemma, Sakura was startled at first but instantly found herself stifling her laughter from the scene unfolding before her, but Naruto's failing effort to get rid of the dog's crap made her chuckle and soon turn into a fit of laughter which caught Naruto by surprise.

' _the water nymph laughed'_

Upon seeing her face with her effort to endure her laughter, he couldn't resist the urge to grin in return. Somehow their first meeting seemed special.

Sakura hauled him up, aiding him with his current stinking sandals. She glanced at his feet and saw it clean already, at least, but the stench of the dog's poo overwhelmed them. She tried to stifle her laugh again and fortunately stopped it from slipping out of her mouth to Naruto's dismay, he loves hearing her laugh already.

"Hi, I'm Haruno, Sakura. And you are?"

Catching Naruto off guard, the name really gave her justice, the beauty resembles the natural splendour of the sakura tree, of course. But what caught him off guard was the fact that she didn't recognize him, and that left him to assume that she wasn't from the village nor someone who cares with politics to the point where she doesn't recognize the famous people, or even their sons. It is baffling for Naruto himself, since he's one of the several bachelors featured in gazettes.

Adjusting his kimono and dusting off the dirt from his hakama, he formally extends his right hand to the lady in front of him, while ignoring the stench his sandal emits below them. Sakura gladly took his warm hand and formally accepts it.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto, nice to meet you Sakura-chan" noticing the slight flinch of Sakura's hand, Naruto gradually released it as he realized he used her first name daringly. On the other hand, Sakura actually found it quite amusing, though it was her first time hearing it being called by her first name for years after the incident, she really was happy to hear it again, so casually.

Although Naruto started apologizing vehemently, Sakura found herself again grinning at his antics. It was a day she won't forget..

Ever since that fateful encounter, Naruto would purposely stop by the riverbank thinking she might visit the old place again, but months passed and she never did return then. It was a one time event, though he's still hoping that one day she'll try to visit the old place, and they'll talk to whatever topic she likes as long as they're far away from the judging eyes of the village people.

But even after that encounter, Naruto still finds a way to meet Sakura, sometimes he'd even stroll along with her when she sells her tomatoes, opening up small conversations and sometimes even buy everything she brought with her.. but that option actually left him to a chance denied because she'd go home right after her sale's done and wouldn't acknowledge a date offered though sometimes when she doesn't do her sales, she'd visit the market and that gave him another chance to offer her a date and along the way of pursuing her, reporters and village gossipers mistakenly branded her as 'Naruto's girlfriend' and that news spread like wildfire, earning the headline of the gazette's front page in which Naruto repeatedly read over and over. He did want Sakura to receive a copy of the gazette but, he chose not to. When Sakura's mad, he'd be beaten to a pulp in a matter of seconds, and he'd witnessed that when he saw her breaking a stalker's arm, hips and several bones in his body, and boy that stalker was brought to the nearest hospital, he'd rather not risk his life.

after months of trying to woo her, Naruto didn't realize that he was enjoying her company, he'd share a lot of information about himself to her, about how his day went, his problems and even his dreams.. and Sakura would eagerly listen to every word he said, and he found it really comforting, to have someone to talk to and give advices that somehow helped him solve the problems he had had.

She's a great listener, and he considered her a friend, but she still calls him with honorifics and that kind of disappointed him. He treated her as a friend, even called her by her first name, yet she would still put up that barrier between them..

Sighing for the umpteenth time that night, he rubbed his tired eyes finally he's going to sleep.

But, from now on, Sakura will be calling him Naruto without honorifics! And that's just the beginning..


	3. The prologue of a tale

It was yet another hot afternoon, and Sakura wore her white yukata to justify the sizzling summer heat. Fanning herself with the uchiwa fan, she sat on their home's steps facing the small koi pond located in their yard. Sipping some cold tea she made, she dangles her feet to the pond, the action beckoning several koi fishes and crowd her feet, resting her head to the rail as she pondered on the events occurred the other day.

' _Naruto-sama.. ah, that's right, I'll be calling him Naruto from now on"_ smiling as she thought of her blonde friend.

Somehow along her reminiscing the past, an image popped into her mind after thinking of Naruto. The blonde hair of someone she held dear for a long time..

' _Ino…'_

She sighed. Placing her drink on the tatami mat, she wandered her eyes to the fishes nibbling at her feet. After minutes passed by, she fell back to the tatami floor and lose another breath, closing her eyes, she drifted off to her memory lane and remembered what happened the other day her lover surprised her.

" _You're going already?"_

 _Worry was etched into her face, he sighed after seeing her with that look._

" _Sorry, but this is what I have to do"_

 _Yes, he may sound rough and distant round the edges, but her lover has the tendency to be read between the lines, he must leave, no, needed to. What he really meant was to leave for the sake of the future they planned together._

" _Sorry? But you're barely even here, I can't live like this forever you know? I want you here with me… please-"_

 _But before she could protest his abrupt leave that same night, she was instantly held by strong arms covering her almost naked form due to their sensual love making before he started talking about his early leave._

 _He held her petite form closer, moulding her body to his chiselled chest and contoured forms of his muscles. He sought her dumbfounded gaze and held onto them for quite a while until he dropped his face to her forehead, kissing the diamond mark that reminds him of the past Sakura, the woman he fell in love with, the same woman who saved him from the despair and loneliness he was succumbed into, unbefitting for a man like him.. yet, she stayed with him, waiting, yearning for the days that he'll come home with her and explore the wonders and the depths of their love however long it takes._

 _Sakura knowingly wrapped her arms around his neck as her fingers lingered on his ebony locks, twisting and curling around her finger. He leaned his forehead to hers and sighed in content, squeezing his eyes shut._

" _Wait for me."_

 _Was all he said, and she knew he meant it heartily. It wasn't an order, nor a demand, it was his plea that made her nod in correspondence. A rare sight of the man she loves, humbly asking her to wait for him when he returns. Of course…_

" _I'll wait"_

 _She gazed at him with eyes filled with determination and support of the man she dearly loves. He sighed in relief after that, dropping his face to hers once again and kissed her longingly. Slowly, he beckoned his tongue to enter her pink lips and she did so as he pleased. They started making out on their doorway and somehow took a chance to give themselves a breather, both heavily panting, they gazed back into each other's eyes. He wandered his eyes to the green orbs of his woman, caressing her reddened cheek, and taking a stray hair and placing behind her ear, she hummed in response, longingly leaning into his touch, her hands on his chest tried to memorize the contours of his form, soothing, caressing his body before her. Oh how she'll miss him again, the agony of being away with her loved one._

 _He took his Haori and covered himself with, Sakura patted his Haori to ease the creases and gently smiled at his stature. She stepped away leaving him to his stead._

" _Take care, dear" Sakura said_

 _And He gave her a smile. A smile that brought butterflies to her stomach, it was his rare smile that only she could witness, a smile exclusively for her, and so she responded it with her sincerest smile she could offer before he set off into his quest._

Sakura lied on the tatami floor and felt the scorching heat pass through her yukata, earning a scowl on her face. When she felt the water from the pond cool her feet, she remembered the cool waterfall in the thicket nearby. She gasped as she sat up after that image gave her an idea she'd likely follow, standing up on her toes, she tiptoed to her room and grabbed her things before exploring what's beyond their territory.

It was simmering hot in Konohagakure village, Naruto was assigned to work on some papers for his father's stead ever since he told him (his father) that he'll stop at nothing just to become the next village leader, in which his father replied with, 'Ok, I hope you'll still be up for it tomorrow morning' and his cunning smile gave Naruto an idea of what was waiting for him, and now he sees what it was.

Sighing with boredom and hunger, he took out his secret stash of ramen beneath his father's desk, but before he could have his heaven in a bowl, a hand stopped him before he could even open the damned thing.

It was Shizune, his father's secretary.

"What are you doing?" her left brow arched in a quizzical manner.

"I'm about to eat lunch why?"

Shizune sighed in annoyance, grabbed his ramen and held it both her hands.

"I'm taking custody of your ramen until you finished all that paperwork, your father needs that by 1 pm, and you have only.." glancing at her watch

"55 minutes to do all that. Eating may require the time you have left, so I suggest you finish everything up before you eat. As a future leader, you are obligated to do so."

Naruto stared at her with his dejected face. He couldn't say anything after 'as a future leader' came up, and 'obligated' was brought in the end…

He sighed in defeat, and handed her the ramen he was about to give up his dream for..

About 50 minutes later, he finally released the breath he never thought he held back. Slumped on a chair, he was earlier than the said time, glancing back at the papers finalizing them and settled them neatly on the desk, he finally stepped out of the room before Shizune finds him and order him another task to fulfil.

He walked out into the streets and find the heat seeping through his yukata, glancing at the annoyed people everywhere, he decided to find the nearest lunch he could gorge himself into, and of course, his favourite ramen shop was the nearest place he could find, or his feet lead him there on purpose.

He ordered for take-out and concluded to venture into the old waterfall for a breath of fresh air since he find the heat melting him just by sitting on the ramen shop stool.

Walking further away from the village, unseen by everyone, he strolled the path he remembered by heart and hoped that Sakura would show up somehow and maybe, just maybe, the heat will vanish. She was his personal lucky charm anyway, if he could only see her face for that day, he'd be ecstatic and stress will vanish in an instant. Plus, he hasn't seen her in the early morning, a reason why he thought of her all morning. Smiling and humming a tune to himself, he could almost see the beautiful splashing of the water the falls produce, taking note of how cool it must be. He reminded to take a dip later on.

He passed by the greens of the bushes, the blue of the waters, and pink of a woman bathing….

Stopping on his tracks, and with his humming, his eyes widened with the sudden revelation…

' _Sakura?'_

Of all places, it had to be the waterfall, it had to be the fresh water to give her the all men's fantasy scene, and it just had to be her… in her naked glory..

Naruto instantly dropped to his knees and trembled as shock took over his body, it wasn't fear, oh no it wasn't.. it was awkwardness, yet a though invaded his mind, and yes, he's a little pervert when it comes to Sakura.. though he tries not to, but his teacher Jiraiya gave him the ideas and somehow may have thought about Sakura in some ways other than clean stuff..

He gulped as he found her again washing her hair, he could see her back clearly, open for viewing, her back was pale and unscathed, like it was made purely on porcelain without a single scratch. And yes, he was peeking, behind the bushes and the shade of the tree, the spot where he saw her a very long time ago..

And in that same spot, he sees her naked.

His blood rising as every muscle in Sakura's body flexed and moved accordingly, she was indeed breath-taking, like a nymph in a waterfall and only he was there to exclusively see her wear nothing.. he gulped the lump of saliva forming in his throat.

Sakura was busying herself with her long pink locks, humming a tune she once heard her mother sang, slowly taking her time as she fingers her hair, combing it until they were untangled enough to be shampooed.

Oh how she loved her idea, the waterfall was like hers alone, never have to share it with other people, though she likes company, she'd still enjoy a place on her own. It's like paradise made solely for her, away from the judging eyes of the women from the close village and the lecherous stares of the men.

"If they could see me now, they'd probably lunge straight at me…" as the thought of those creepy stares invaded her mind, she cringed slightly, and decided to finish her bathing fast before someone finds her in nothing.

She lowered herself into the river and hid herself behind some huge rocks as she washed herself thoroughly. The river was refreshing, cooling her nerves and giving in to what her body craved.

Meanwhile, Naruto was almost losing blood, imagining different scenarios inside his head.

' _what if I go right then and there? She'd be startled at first..'_

.

.

.

 _Stepping out into the open, walking as if he didn't see her…_

' _kyaah!'_

' _ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!'_

 _Then Naruto turns around hiding his stupid grinning face… as a gentleman, Naruto. As a gentleman._

' _Ehh? Naruto?... wait for me okay? Let me cover myself'_

 _While waiting for Sakura-chan.._

' _Ahh~ Naruto-sama, can you help me with my sash?'_

' _A-ah, sure.. You're having trouble n-ne?'_

' _I'm in a pinch~'_

 _Her cute voice invading Naruto's perverted nerves sending aphrodisiac signals everywhere, then he turned to face her again, and wow what a surprise.. Sakura with her yukata open at the front, her cleavage is visible, and the valleys of her breasts are amazing! And he steps closer and take hold of her sash~_

' _Where do I start, Sakura-chan?'_

 _She points to her abdomen, lowering her fingers slowly to her intimate area.._

' _Here Naruto-sama~'_

' _Eh? W-where now?'_

' _Down here~ Naruto-sama~'_

 _Pointing in between of her pinkish thighs…_

 _GUAAHH!\_

With her erotic voice echoing in his head, blood gushed out from his nose..

' _Damn, I wouldn't mind being called Naruto-sama in that scenario'_

Unconsciously he stepped yet again into a stray dog's poo.

Just like their first meeting…

"Crap! Again? Whose dog is it crapping on this area all the time? "

Grazing and wiping his foot on the grass, he didn't realize the pinkette watching him from behind.

"Umm.. Naruto?"

turning his head to look at the woman behind him, he found her already dressed up and is now drying her hair with a towel. He wondered if she dressed up when he was spacing off into his own world.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan, fancy meeting you here. Ehehe"

' _I hope she didn't see me a while ago'_

Looking at Naruto's feet, she pulled one of her rare encountered laughs. Of course, it's etched into his brain for all he cares. She moved closer and approached his minor dilemma.

"Look at you, just like from the day we first met… you do have the worst luck." Giggling as she poked a stick on Naruto's sandal. However, Naruto felt his cheeks burned after hearing she remembered their first meeting, and he thought he was the only one who does remember it.

Maybe she cared..

Without much thinking, he swiftly pulled Sakura into his arms, earning a surprise squeak from the said girl. Her eyes widened, she fixed them to the man before her. Shock ran through her system.

Naruto was staring into the green eyes of the woman, his ocean blue orbs reflecting the waterfall's stream. Seconds later, he finally realized the awkward position they're in, he was holding her, no, he was hugging her, his face inches closer to hers. He instantly pulled himself away from her as she stumbled back a little.

" S-So, uhh want some lunch?"

And Sakura nodded in reply, unable to think of some words..

* * *

"You're not going to get away with this!" diving onto the man as he struck his tanto blade within a hair's breadth, his enemy gracefully leaned his body away from the sharp edges of the blade and smirked as he stepped to the man's weak spot.

"Hn"

The man with dark hair drooped his eyes to the man heaving before him. No one could see his lightning fast movements, as expected of someone who's well renowned throughout the lands of his great skill.

The men surrounding them shuddered in fear of the man who calmly stared into the nothingness, nonchalant of the fact that he just killed a high ranking officer from another country.

"Y-you monster!"

Taking his blade in front of him so as to protect himself from the man he called a monster. The others did so as well, not taking chances of whom the man will attack next. Taking in the 'scared shitless' scene before him, he smirked at them, earning an earful of insults and other obscenities coming from their mouths.

" Stop." Emerging from their view, the men grew quiet as someone out of the ordinary stood before them. A foreigner.. no, she's..

" Stop this nonsense, Uchiha-sama."

As the name was mentioned, everyone dropped their weapons unconsciously, realizing that they were almost good as dead when the man's presence was there.

They stared wide eyed at the said man, holding onto his katana as he flicked it once and carefully sheathed it back to its proper place. Nobody took chances on dropping their guard, they knew him, everybody knew him, he's an elite of elites, born of that clan that is not taken lightly, a reputation renowned through the lands…

" What do you want?" speaking for the first time that night of encounter, the Uchiha stared into the blue orbs of the woman ahead of him.

"I need to speak to her. Her father'-"

" Hn. You'll never see her again"

" Uchiha-sama, this is important, the country's in chaos because of her rebellious act. She could be ordered to be assassinated."

"Hn" smirking wide as he taunt the woman who was irked by his hard headedness. It's just so like him, he may not talk a lot but even his stoic yet prideful face shows that he is one to have never lost a fight.

"You're being arrogant Uchiha-sama. She's not yours to keep, she's more precious than the life you offered her, she cannot be kept hidden forever in your little solitude, remember that Uchiha-sama. Once we find her, you'll never be able to see her again, or even the daylight for that matter. " glancing at the men around her, the woman turned around and gestured for the men to follow her lead.

The Uchiha stared into the darkness, the moon illuminating the trees that surrounds him. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night, his mind wandering into the words the woman said earlier, if he could only keep them away forever, she'd be free, no.. they both would be…

"Sakura..."

* * *

A/N heyo. long time no update ahahaha I forgot about all my fanfiction stories sorry hahaha I'm reeaally buzzyyy with theziz and aaall! gawd.. niwayz, review guyzzz


End file.
